Mãos
by Jackie's Unlimited SetUps
Summary: Através das mãos dela eu vi todo o mais que havia para se admirar em Lily." JAMESxLILY, um presente de Aniversário Um pouco atrasado para a Puppy! \o\


_Para Puppy_

* * *

**Mãos**

— Está na hora de alguém ir para a cama...

James parou de conjurar baforadas de fumaça colorida e levantou os olhos para a esposa. Sorriu e tirou o filho do chão, erguendo-o para que Lily o tomasse nos braços. O pequeno Harry soltou um resmungo curto por terem interrompido sua diversão, mas logo esqueceu, passando a se divertir com os fios de cabelo ruivo de sua mãe, que caíam por sobre o ombro. Admirando os dois, James espreguiçou-se e abriu a boca em um enorme bocejo.

— É muito cedo para dormirmos, Lily! – reclamou. – É dia das bruxas, deixe nós nos divertirmos mais um pouco...

— Até parece que já não brincaram o dia todo! – retrucou, rindo. – Vocês dois estão morrendo de sono, dá para ver.

Como que para provar, o bebê Harry soltou um longo bocejo e abraçou-se ao peito da mãe, fazendo-a sorrir vitoriosa para o marido. Lily esticou sua mão e James tomou-a entre as suas, levantando e beijando levemente seus lábios.

Nesse instante, ouviram um som abrupto vindo do hall. Ambos se viraram para a origem do ruído, o coração aos pulos. James procurou manter a calma. Deveria ser alguma brincadeira de Sirius ou Peter, no máximo. E fosse o que fosse, os dois levariam bons cascudos pelo susto.

Deu o primeiro passo em direção ao hall, mas a mão de Lily o deteve. Os seus olhos verde-esmeralda brilhavam, cheios de medo. James quase podia sentir o sentimento que saía de dentro de seu coração. E confessava que também tinha medo que não fosse apenas uma brincadeira. Ele sorriu e, apenas com o movimento dos lábios, disse: "Não se preocupe."

Mas ela não estava de todo convencida, e apertou com mais força os dedos ao redor da mão dele, a testa franzida e a respiração arfante. Sem desviar os olhos dos dela, James afastou-se, os dedos de ambos escorregando um do outro... Um milímetro de toque e, então, estavam separados.

_Eu sempre amei as mãos dela. Não sei o que havia de diferente em mim para que não admirasse os cabelos ou os olhos dela, como todos os outros faziam. Talvez porque eu não fosse como todos os outros. Ou talvez porque ela não fosse para mim o que era para eles. A verdade é que a minha parte favorita em todo o corpo de Lily eram suas mãos._

_Não serei hipócrita a ponto de dizer que foi a primeira coisa que vi nela. Ou acha mesmo que uma criança de onze anos repararia nas mãos de uma menina? Não... Naquele primeiro de setembro eu estava ocupado demais com o meu entusiasmo para reparar nela como deveria. E continuei ocupado demais pelos anos seguintes. Mas eu era idiota como os outros. Quando via Lily, olhava apenas para as suas sardas cômicas ou para o seu eterno "morcego de estimação", aquele amigo e grande traidor. O que mais uma criança pode reparar?_

_Talvez eu tenha reparado nas mãos dela, pela primeira vez, quando finalmente fui atingido pela maturidade. Apenas uma suposição. Errônea, provavelmente. Mas me lembro exatamente de cada sensação que tinha ao ver suas mãos delicadas, fazendo o que quer que fosse__._

_Ficava estarrecido, olhando enquanto as mãos moviam-se, cortando ingredientes para uma poção, rápidas e precisas__. __Quando Lily virava a página de um livro, o movimentos de seus dedos era mais delicado, como uma brisa de verão. Até quando ela usava aquelas mãos suaves para __me acertar__ um violento tapa. Acho, inclusive, que foi em algum dos tapas que recebi dela que comecei a amar suas mãos._

_Alguém menos poético pode achar que sou um grande idiota... Que pessoa repararia nas mãos de uma garota, quando há coisas tão mais chamativas para ver, como lindos olhos de esmeralda ou cabelos da cor das chamas? Ah... Mas as mãos têm um papel importante, nada secundário. É uma protagonista em uma grande peça de teatro. São elas que nos conectam, absorvem. Através das mãos dela eu vi todo o mais que havia para se admirar em Lily. Quando seus dedos pálidos colocavam uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, eu encontrava naqueles cachos calor par__a me aquecer__, por mais distante que estivesse. E quando ela levava a mão à boca, ansiosa, para roer as unhas, eu via os seus lábios delicados e bem desenhados, que tanto me tentavam. _

_E as mãos dela sempre conseguiam __mostrar__-me__ algo completamente novo. Uma sensação, uma ansiedade. Pois as mãos conseguem sentir e perceber o mundo, as mãos protegem. E quando estão alheias, trazem sentimentos e verdades contidas naquele que tem a honra de tocá-las. E apenas as mãos de Lily tinham esse poder sobre mim. Sempre que os seus dedos mornos tocavam meu rosto, meus cabelos... Sentia-me desarmado como jamais. Sentia-me perdido em algo que jamais poderia confessar sentir. __A__quele toque delicado conseguia dissecar-me e abrir os lábios, produzir sons. Como 'Eu te amo'. Como 'Case-se comigo'. Como 'Jamais conseguiria sem você...'__._

_Lily e suas mãos. Elas me tinham prisioneiro. Um feitiço que poderia ser descrito apenas como vício. Eu sempre fui viciado em seu toque. Minha droga pessoal. E era pelos toques de seus dedos nos meus que eu sabia reconhecê-la. Suas mãos para mim sempre foram como um mapa. Apenas com o toque delas eu podia dizer se ela estava feliz. Apenas um leve toque, e eu poderia dizer os mais profundos sentimentos dela. As mãos dela falavam de uma maneira peculiar. Como um termômetro, revelavam verdades através da intensidade de cada toque tão singular._

_Mas era particularmente quando me tocavam que eu mais gostava de suas mãos. Era quando estava em seus braços que os dedos dela me acalmavam, tirando de meus ombros, peito e cabeça os tantos problemas pelos quais nós dois passávamos. Era nesses momentos que eu esquecia que do lado de fora havia uma guerra. Nessas horas havia apenas eu, Lily e suas mãos sobre mim. __**La petite mort**__.__Era como isto. Era apenas nosso mundo, sem invasões._

_Acho que foi quando Harry surgiu que mais amei as mãos de Lily. Foi quando Harry surgiu que achei que explodiria de tanto amor por ela inteira. Todos os dias e noites, o meu maior prazer era ver as mãos dela acariciando o ventre protuberante, sussurrando cantigas para o filho ainda não-nascido. E, quando ele já estava conosco, regozijava em ver suas mãos de mãe ninando o pequeno e frágil corpo do bebê, brincando com ele, banhando-o, amamentando-o._

_Foi segurando a mão dela que soube que morreríamos. Segurando a mão dela, eu chorei como uma criança quando soube do real perigo sobre nossas cabeças. Foi na mão de Lily que me apoiei todos os dias seguintes e que encontrei forças para ser mais forte do que o receio. E foram as mãos dela a última coisa que vi e senti de seu corpo._

_Ainda sentia o toque de seus dedos no meu, como ferro em brasa em minha pele. Ainda sentia o medo em seu peito impresso em seu toque. Quando coloquei os pés no hall, naquele momento, era ainda no toque dela que me apoiava e o que sentia. __Absorvendo__ o toque de seus dedos foi que o vi._

Não foi cauteloso. Entrou no hall apressado, ansioso por constatar que era apenas uma brincadeira de dia das bruxas. E, por apenas um segundo, ficou sem reação quando viu o rosto branco e ofídico de Lord Voldemort, suas vestes negras tremulando ao vento que entrava pela porta. Tão logo percebeu o que havia acontecido, sua voz cheia de determinação para disfarçar a dor em seu coração, gritou:

— Lily, pegue Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Fuja! Eu vou segurá-lo!

_Os Muggles dizem que, antes de morrer__,__ você vê um filme de sua vida passando diante dos seus olhos. E estão certos. Nos breves segundos entre eu tê-lo visto e ele erguer a sua varinha, vi cada segundo de tudo o que havia vivido. Meus pais, meus amigos, Lily e Harry. Risadas e abraços e beijos, lembrava-me apenas disso. E, por mais que as lembranças fossem feliz__es__, conseguia apenas me entristecer..._

James procurou sua varinha nos bolsos, mas só então se lembrou que a havia deixado sobre o sofá. Que erro... Que descuido. Lord Voldemort ergueu sua varinha e apontou-a diretamente para seu peito. Mas James não notou, olhou para trás ouvindo os passos apressados de Lily, fugindo, como ele ordenara. Ao menos, ela ficaria bem.

_Naqueles breves milésimos de segundo, qualquer pessoa que lesse a minha história sentiria raiva por aquela pessoa que nos traiu. Alguém mais sensível estaria chorando e maldizendo essa pessoa. Mas, quando estamos à beira da morte, não é o rancor que nos vem ao coração. Na verdade, a coisa mais forte que você é capaz de sentir antes de morrer é o amor._

_Apenas um segundo antes de ser atingido, eu sorri. Lily estaria a salvo. Harry estaria a salvo. Era o que me bastava. Eu os amava tanto que nada era caro demais para que estivesse bem. Minha vida era apenas uma ninharia se comparada às deles. E eu estava disposto à entregá-la de bom grado, se isso significasse a sobrevivência daqueles dois.__ M__inha vida e as saudades dos dois não eram absolutamente nada._

— Avada Kedavra!

_Uma única lágrima solitária escorreu de meus olhos, e a maldição me atingiu. A vida escapou do meu corpo como um véu sendo levado pelo vento. E, quanto mais alto voava, mais tinha consciência de que o toque das mãos de Lily me acompanhava. Apenas uma lembrança de algo que eu nunca mais teria, que agora seria apenas um saudosismo._

_E como eu sentiria falta.._

* * *

**N.A.:**_ Ah, preciso fazer alguns comentários sobre essa coisinha aqui! x) A Fic foi um presente pra pessoa mais querida pra mim no fandom! \o\ Puppy, feliz aniversário, viu? Espero que tenha gostado dessas poucas linhas que escrevi rapidamente na manhã do seu aniversário! º-º Parabéns, do fundo do meu coração!! EEEEEEEEEE... (e eu sei que a Puppy vai me matar por isso xD), eu tenho que agradecer a Guta, que betou a fic pra mim! Brigada, Guta! \o\ És um amor! ;P Mas o primeiro de Abril já passou, não precisa mentir! (Glicose Anal Rules! \o\). A Capa? Bom, ainda não foi feita! xD Mas logo estará ali no meu perfil_

LeBeau


End file.
